


Just a Pinch or Two

by Sweet_Espresso



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spiders are evil, questionable medical procedures, sick Kraglin, why do writers hurt the ones they love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Espresso/pseuds/Sweet_Espresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of large and terrifying things to be wary of in the galaxy. It was too bad that Kraglin wasn't paying attention to one of the small ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Howdy folks! I have a horrific fascination with this duo, and I hope you appreciate my contribution to this fandom._

_My thanks to Write-like-an-American for inspiring me with her incredible stories- you’re flipping fantastic :)_

 

\-------------------------

 

“Will the lot of you just _shut yer gobs_!”

A tense silence filled the room, and it was several moments till Horuz huffed. “It ain’t right, captain. Jion and his crew can’t find food on their own plates, let alone that trinket on Roon!” Jion bared his teeth at the old ravager, posturing. “Ah know mahr about that plan’t than yer crusty hide, Hor’z!”

“You no good…!” _Fweet._ Horuz’s fist and Jion’s claws froze as the arrow struck the table between them. Yondu measured his breaths, his red eyes glowing in irritation. “Horuz, go and supervise the engine repairs- _like I told you._ Jion, prep your team. Now.”

A blue hand snatched and held Jion’s broad shoulder as he strode by. Yondu breathed in the crewman’s face with a dark murmur. “Prep your team boy, because if things go south, I’ll see to it that you get to know the ship’s plates, bowls and anything else that touches the crews gobs _real well_ , got it?” The reptilian crewman gave a curt nod, and Yondu waited a moment more, squeezed until the blue eyes winced, and strode to his data pads. The captain waited until both men emptied the room, the door clanged shut and then allowed himself a growl.

It was near the end of the cycle, and his first mate had yet to return from supervising the cargo survey. The data pads were tossed across the table with more force than recommended (which could’ve been prevented if Kraglin were here) because that meeting had taken longer than required (Kraglin should’ve kept that lot on task) and Yondu was hungrier than a xandarian prawna because he was stuck in a meeting with children (Kraglin could’ve ran down and got his damn food). Yondu lashed at Kraglin’s imagined gob (which would’ve smashed his nose- it wasn’t nearly as satisfying now without the crunch) and paced the floor once, twice and abruptly stopped. Ridiculous. He was being ridiculous, childish, he just needed to focus on the upcoming job…

“Kraglin!” Ah. Or he could snarl into the comm on his wrist. “Where the fuck you at boy?!”

 ------------------------------

Kraglin knew he was in trouble. Deep, fucking, up shit creek trouble.

Even with the amount of cargo coming in, the survey and deposit should have taken a quarter of a cycle.

_Yondu was going to be pissed._

Everything had gone well. He and the two crewmen had finished early and he sent them off, staying to finish the last of the data entries. It was always easier doing numbers when he didn’t have a big blue centaurian breathing down his neck. Sometimes wringing it.

                _He had left the captain_ alone _during a meeting with two fired-up senior crew. He was due a black eye and a bruised rib. Or two._

He was leaning against a crate (some sort of precious stones- hopefully expensive by the weight of them) when he felt a pinch. He slammed his calf against the crate (extremely durable by the pain of it) and ran his hands down the limb, hoping to dislodge or knock off whatever it was. He was swearing to himself when, unable to see with the dim lights, something pinched the skin between his thumb and index finger. And what he had thought was the pain from kicking the crate was actually the pain that came with the first pinch, and with the second, it exploded up to his forearm.

                _Actually, if he had the strength to think of it, the captain was missing his meal too. He was going to be due a concussion tonight._

                _If the captain found him in time._

What Kraglin thought was a pinch, a splinter, or something harmless was staring at him from where he squished it. Dead, though the head remained, still twitching.

What a day to meet a gorgun spider.

“Kraglin!” Kraglin couldn’t hear the snarl over the roaring in his ears. “Where the fuck you at boy?!”

\---------------

_“We finished early cap’n sir.”_

Crew of all shapes and sizes flew into doorways, around corners, as close to the corridor walls as they could when they saw the dark look in Yondu’s eyes.

_“He was goin’ straight to yer meetin’, he was anxious to be done.”_

The rage in Yondu’s blood was being tempered with worry, and then fear. Nothing short of hell kept his first mate from his duties nowadays. It became a game of sorts, Kraglin first learning to anticipate his captain’s demands and then, through time, exceed them. Yondu had gotten used to it, dammit. That Kraglin was AWOL…

“I’ll rip his hair out with a pair of pliers when I find ‘im.”

That Kraglin _wasn’t answering_ …

“Rub the rest of his noggin with a scrape pad till there’s enough skin to season dinner.”

Yondu walked faster. Past the mess, past the weapon lockers, past the med bay, past the dorms. He stopped in front of the storage compartment. He had been swearing loud enough that he hadn’t seen any crewmen in his warpath (but had heard them from where they were hiding) and he knew that if Kraglin were inside, his first mate would have heard him coming.

He paused before accessing the lock, letting the rage bubble back. _He was not worried dammit_. And strode in.

 ----------------------------

Kraglin’s species was hardy. Being crammed in the deep tunnels for lifetimes, no space to breath, no sky to stare into, no room to stretch, heat and discomfort were all they knew.

This however, was too much. In his delirium, Kraglin had taken to rubbing, scraping his hand and leg into anything that could cause relief from the itching and _pain_. He rubbed the floor, then the crate, and hardly noticed that the skin was being scraped _off._ All he felt was the heat that was rushing through his veins, eating through his mass, building as he breathed. This is internal combustion, he thought. The heat roared through his head, taking his hearing, his mind…

The pain from that initial bite, that pinch, had erupted within 30 seconds, and Kraglin remained where he fell. And that was where Yondu eventually found him.

His first mate was covered in blood as he scraped his limbs where he could, rubbing his face and body in the coolness of the floor, muttering incoherently. His pale skin, the parts not covered in blood, was _red_. Yondu slid to his knees, trying to catch his hand and leg, to get a look at them, and saw it. What was left of it. He blinked, and swore.

“Marojk, I need you in the med bay, NOW! Pull out the antivenoms!” He wrapped the lanky man in his red coat to keep him from flailing (if you fucking ruin it boy…), gathered him in his arms, and made for the med bay.

And if he stomped on the spider once more as he rushed out, it was because it was a security risk. It sure as hell wasn’t revenge, dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Monday!_ _Just so you know, my mom's a nurse. A fantastic nurse. I am not a nurse. Period. I consult with her when I need a bandaid._

\------------------------- 

Kraglin pushed, shoved, squeezed, crawled and _bit_ , doing anything he could to get out. Everyone was packed together. No one could move at more than a shuffle’s pace, but Kraglin was in a hurry.

_Kraglin couldn’t breathe._

The sweat was dripping down his face, his collar bone, making his hands slick and clothes moist. The lack of a breeze, in these confined tunnels, created a sensation of drowning. The stench of those around him filled his lungs every time he managed a gasp.

_Kraglin couldn’t breathe._

The rough clothing of his people, the tools and materials, were digging into him, scratching him, as he forced himself through. His desperate movements were causing those around him to _hit back._

_Kraglin couldn’t breathe._

His eyes were blurry, stinging from the salt running in, but Kraglin knew the way. There were only a few places they were allowed. Just a bit further… He starting clawing. There was spit, blood, clothes tearing, but Kraglin focused on his way. Not the fact that people were no longer moving. Not that everything was getting darker.

_Kraglin couldn’t breathe._

Each breath was getting shorter, hotter, more aching than the last. He spaced them as best he could. Soon! He could no longer see in front of him. His hands were wet with sweat and blood, it was almost like he was swimming, but… there!

_Kraglin couldn’t breathe._

He had reached the end. He couldn’t see, but there was a small window just above him. A window to sunlight, colors, fresh air… He grabbed the ledge and slipped. He snarled and almost gutted the male trying to push him away. With renewed vigor, he took a deep searing breath and jumped up, grabbing the bars and pulling the last of the distance. And blinked.

_Kraglin couldn’t…_

Bricks. The corridor was so dark, the air so stifling, because their window, _the_ window, had been sealed.

They were trapped.

_…couldn’t…_

Kraglin launched himself at the window, ramming, scratching, pulling, his roars turning into wails, his fingers being ground to nubs. All he could see was red. Red from panic, red from blood.

Please. Please!

_…can’t breathe._

_\--------------------_

“Why isn’t this working?!” The fever was getting worse. They had been forced to use soft restraints on Kraglin, whose delirium had him thrashing violently. The doctor’s nose had been broken and Yondu had claw marks from his wrist to his forearm.

The bites couldn’t be seen. Kraglin had scraped them and layers of skin and fat clean off before Yondu got to him. Well, not so clean. Crewmen had been dispatched to clean the mess and dispose of the Gorgon Spider properly.

Yondu’s lip curled in disgust _. Fucking bug_. Yondu didn’t know much about them except stories, images and the death count. They were the size of your palm with their legs extended, a brown and red pattern, and three large dots straight down their backs. And freaky eyes. Its poison worked so quickly, that it was off and onto new victims by the time the original was found.

They were lucky. Kraglin was not.

“It was too long till he was found, and with the spider biting him twice…” The green doctor rubbed his mouth, nervous sweat making his bald head shinier than normal. He grimaced as he nudged his nose. “The medicine we have isn’t strong enough.”

Yondu stared in disbelief. And narrowed his eyes. The doctor yelped as he was slammed against the cabinet, blue hands dangerously close to his throat.

“Marojk, you’re a really clever guy, y’know that?” A squeeze. “I think you got enough brains in ya’ to figure something out to keep my first mate _alive,_ don’cha think? I would hate to _imagine_ just what I would do to you if you didn’t. You understand, right?”

The strange sweet tone that Yondu was using did not match with the bared teeth and heated eyes. The doctor did indeed understand and nodded with quick bobs of his head.

“Please…” The soft tone stopped Yondu like a blow. Kraglin was still fighting his restraints. Sweat poured off of him and his breathing was shallow and irregular. His lips and fingers were turning blue. _Not a good color for you_ , Yondu almost snarked. But the tears running down his face…

The skin around what was left of the bites was turning a violent yellow. The tissue inside was developing a nasty puss. At this point either the poison or the overheating would kill him. They had tried cooling pads, but he had wore through them quick. Yondu was barely listening as Marojk shouted at crewmen for water, a basin, and rushed to clean the infection. Again. But Yondu stood there.

The centaurian didn’t abide by weakness and sentiment. Everyone knew this. But knowing Kraglin, his reactions, his reasonings, who he was… and seeing him now.

“Please…”

Kraglin was _crying._

Yondu stood there, watching the fear and desperation in his eyes, the agony in his breathing, and considered.

“Someone, _please!_ ” A wail, hopelessness.

A decision made. Yondu turned away.

Marojk just happened to glance up, and saw Yondu walking out. "Captain, wait....!"

The door closed. Yondu was gone.

\----------------------

_Please please PLEASE. If you like it, if you don't, please leave a comment! I guess I'm a glutton for attention (good or bad) like poor Kraglin. Poor poor Kraglin._

_Watch out for spiders :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Howdy doo buckaroos! Er, too much? This story's definitely becoming its own monster - it's already longer than I expected. This chapter will create more questions than answers, but I hope you enjoy it anway. Happy trails!_

_\-------------------_

 

“Linking up.” The controller looked up uneasily.

“Sir, are you absolutely sure…?”

“Connect it.” Yondu could _feel_ Horuz glaring at him from the back of the bridge. Crewmen who weren’t needed for this transmission had _mysteriously_ disappeared. Fucking cowards. Horuz was no coward. He was just fucking pissed off.

And Yondu didn’t give a shit.

The signal gave a series of beeps and cleared.

“Connected.”

_Static_ , then-

“Udonta! What a pleasant surprise!” The voice was deep and rocky and _sarcastic_ , the face gray and sharp. Angular tattoos made up the left side of the face, and a pair a black eyes glared. Yondu spread his arms, an open, friendly smile on his face. “Balgat, it’s been a long time! How’s yer brother?”

“About to suffer an agonizing death, thanks to you.”

A nearby crewmen paled. Yondu’s smile grew. “I hoped so. I’d hate fer the murderin’ scum to rest in peace easy-like.” He chuckled warmly. Balgat, smile in place from his earlier greeting, slid his teeth back beneath his curled lips. His eyelids drooped down partway. It was an ominous sign, and the bridge crew eased their ways from view of the screen.

Balgat was another ravager captain, as successful as Yondu, but much, much more cruel. His brother Largan was worse. The two crews had respected each other, worked together even, but Largan had finally decided to take on Yondu Udonta. During an extensive job for both groups, he betrayed them. Many crew members were killed. The bounty lost.

Then Yondu fought back. _A vague memory of Kraglin beside him as they ran, covering each other with theirs blasters, the deadly light in his first mates eyes as they fought together..._

_Stop._ Yondu cracked his neck to the side. _Stop. Don’t go there. Not now._

Largan was left on that planet, captured by the government, and was being tortured and eventually executed for his crimes. It was not a planet that a ravager would willingly be captured. A better choice was a quick death by your own hand. He and Kraglin had ensured that that did not happen.

Yondu was now staring into the brother’s eyes for the first time since the betrayal. Balgat’s people revealed trust by showing their teeth, and honesty in showing the whites of the eyes.

The tension in his jaw, well, that just meant murder.

“I have a favor t’ ask, Balgat.” The captain’s gray jaw went lax, then snapped shut. “You… what?! How _dare_ you…!” Yondu faced out his palms in a stop motion.

“Ah ah old friend. Not fer free of course. If it makes this easier t’ swallow,” Yondu’s tone dropped, and his friendly smile became more like a shark. “…I have something _very special_ that you want. A bonny price for a simple request.”

A tilt of the head. Facial muscles relaxed. Balgat was listening.

“Your request?” Yondu lowered his hands. The smile disappeared.

“Information.” Balgat contemplated a moment, searching Yondu for trickery.

“The price?” A pause. Then Yondu took a deep breath.

\----------

“Oy, doc! He’s getting better!” Marojk almost dropped the vials he had been fretting over. He blinked, then rushed to his patient.

Kraglin _did_ look better. He was no longer sweating, and finally lying still. Marojk laid his green hand on Kraglin’s chest and felt the slow, shallow breaths. His temperature was still much too high. He looked down at the infected areas. The yellowing effect was gone and the puss was draining.

The weary doctor smiled and took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. Maybe the medicine _had_ been enough.

He clapped the shoulder of the crewmen at his side, shared a weak laugh. The crewmen started cleaning the med bay and the bald doctor began the process of removing the old dressing. He bent down in concentration, stopped, looked, then looked again.

_Black._ The first mate’s veins were turning _black._ It seemed to be starting from the infected sites and moving in, in, in towards Kraglin’s fucking _heart._

The doctor choked back a scream, succeeded a gasp, and started yelling at the men near him.

Yelling, because it was the only thing he could think of to do.

Yelling, because he was afraid of what Yondu would _do_ to his miserable hide.

Yelling, because he had no _fucking clue._

\-----------------------

“A Gorgon Spider? You went through all of this because of a fucking _Gorgon Spider?!”_

Yondu felt his lips twisting around into a whistle, and grounded himself. _Don’t kill ‘im, you’re saving your stupid, useless, smelly first mate. Don’t kill ‘im, this shit’s worth it. Don’t kill ‘im…_

“Just throw the useless carcass out the airlock Udonta. _That’s_ what you do!” Yondu squeezed his lips enough to turn them white. A small victory. His nails almost broke the skin of his palms. Grounding him.

“If I wanted crap advice, I’d go to Nova Prime, you scum maggot. I know yer crew survived this because of yer crewman. Lemme speak to ‘im. Five minutes.”

“You’re getting soft.” Balgat’s lips twisted in disgust, a flash of teeth shown.

“I’m bein’ practical. He’s damn good at what he does, and I don’t have the time or patience to train someone new.” Yondu bared his teeth. “If you wanna be a coward about it, fine. We’ll break the bargain and _I’ll_ keep _it_.” Balgat covered his own. The charade was over. Two top ravager captains stared the other down. They hated each other, and that was that. But business…

Without glancing away, Balgat gestured to someone offscreen. “Deal.” Business trumps everything. Apparently even blood. “You have five minutes captain. Better make it count.”

A squirrely weasel of a man ( _hairy and slimy and twitchy and reminding him of hairy and twitchy and squished)_ was led to the screen. Yondu eyed him, waited till he squirmed ( _didn’t take long)_ and began.

_His fucking idiot better appreciate this._

_Cause his crew sure as hell won’t._

_\---------------------_

“Do you believe in heaven?” Yondu raised his head, stared, and snorted. “You still drunk boy?” Kraglin ignored him. The first mate stared at the stars as they lay together, Yondu’s arm across his waist, heavy and warm. The captain had been dozing, and now he stared as Kraglin watched the passing stars and planets. There was a weariness in his expression that the centaurian wasn’t used to. Not after what they just did. Well, not that kind anyway.

They were secure in Yondu’s cabin, the viewport their only source of light. Kraglin closed his eyes, but kept his face turned to the stars.

“I remember… I know what hell is.” He pulled his limbs in on himself, making himself smaller. “I remember the first time, the _very first time_ , I saw the sky. Felt fresh air. An’ I wonder if heaven ain’t kinda like that.” Silence.

_Stupid._ Kraglin tensed, remembering then just what the captain thought of sentiment. _So stupid._

In his embarrassment, he turned his head into the pillow to hide. Maybe he’ll fall asleep and forget this moment ever took place.

The pillow, however, was behind Yondu’s neck.

Kraglin knew his ears and cheeks were beet red ( _damn blood_ ), knew that Yondu could feel the heat through his blue skin, and stayed perfectly still, waiting to be shoved away. Yelled at. Ridiculed. Even in the safety of this place, this was a ravager and his ravager ship. His ravager rules.

A hand touched his arm. Kraglin stopped breathing and waited for the blow. It slowly went up, then down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Kraglin’s eyes started to burn.

His first time topside was heaven. Yondu’s arms pulled him in, warm and strong and safe, and held him.

_This_ was home _._ Kraglin felt himself easing into sleep as Yondu’s arms tightened around him.

And tightened.

He rocketed awake and opened his eyes. He couldn’t see Yondu, but the viewport was before him. The arms grew and tightened, putting intense pressure on his joints, his bones. Everything in him was creaking, straining.

He couldn’t look down to see Yondu. He couldn’t draw in a breath to say _stop_ , but he kept looking at the viewport. Which was closing.

He tried, _tried_ to scream, to shout, anything, but the arms that had been warm were now searing. He felt his skin peeling, melting, igniting. But the light was slowly disappearing. The arms were killing him.

And then his stars were gone.

He felt himself sinking, sinking…

\-----------------------------

_A memory or a dream I wonder? Keep the comments coming purty please, and I'll see you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_He-llo everybody! I hope you're all having a great week. There's a lot in this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it needed to be done. And remember, I'm soooooo not a nurse :) See you at the end!_

 

_\------------------------_

 

If Marojk hadn’t sent up the crewmen when he did, Yondu would have torn his tongue out.

The timing was horrifically close. The young ro’onalian stood gasping, trying to catch his breath, eyes wide as he waited for Yondu’s reaction. Yondu felt everything suck deep into the pit of his stomach, and found that he couldn’t catch his breath _either_ ( _probably a good thing he was naturally blue_ ). It took a moment to register to the whinging voice.

“… for how long?” Yondu snapped back to the present. “Maybe five minutes. I was told to hurry up.” The captain turned back to the Balgat’s crewmen, E’erv. He was slight enough to make Kraglin look stocky, and looked slicker than an oil smear. Nothing about him stayed still, like he was continually snapping something inside. Yondu wanted to snap him and be done with it. But the weasely creature looked unsurprised and unworried enough that Yondu paid attention.

“Only one choice then. Y’gotta bleed him.” He ignored the intensity of the centaurian’s eyes ( _probably helped that he was looking everywhere OTHER than him dammit_ ), and whined on. “The eggs’r working through his blood, and if they attach ‘n hatch in his heart..”

“Eggs?!” Horuz’s gruff voice shot out. Yondu had forgotten him. E’erv hadn’t even noticed him, judging by his jump. His tone became more nasally than before, higher in tone as he physically fought the instinct to run. “Er, er, that’s… That’s why they bite! It kills predators and gives em a place to lay their young. Everyone knows that!” He turned up his pointy nose.

The looks on everyone else’s face told Yondu that no, no one else knew that. Or cared to know.

“The first infection gets the body ready fer the eggs to travel. Once they get moving, yer on borrowed time. Y’have maybe ‘n hour till they get to his heart, then things get bad. They attach, hatch, and eat ‘im alive.”

_Yondu saw Kraglin. Kraglin chewing out a recruit. Kraglin laughing at Jion. Kraglin arguing with Horuz. Kraglin’s eyes open, warming, liquefying as he gasped, felt, touched…_

_Kraglin crumbling from the inside out, screaming. Reaching for him. Dying._

Yondu stepped in front of Horuz, keeping him from tearing into E’erv. He locked eyes with the crewman, who finally stilled.

“Tell me what to do.”

 -------------------------------

A faint memory. A touch.

“C’mon baby. Y’gotta try.” Kraglin just cried louder, clinging harder to his mother’s tunic. The material was rougher than a tugar’s hide, but it was familiar. The fire in his veins wasn’t.

“Keep him still Ranil!!” The rough voice (even rougher still), made him curl further in. Even so, his touch was worse.

But still fire roared, licking deeper and deeper into him, clawing him. Hands reached for his arms, yanking him out. He screamed.

The rough one, the _frightening_ one, backhanded him. He lay there, stunned, tears streaming from his wide eyes. His father stood over him, a silent snarl on his lips. His teeth bared.

“I’m finished wi’ him. I sure as hell don’t need a brat who’ll cry at nothing. I got no use for ‘im.” Kraglin didn’t hear him leave, couldn’t see him leave as the tears flooded his eyes. It _hurt_. So much. Was there anything that could make him feel better?

A rough hand stroked his cheek. Rough, but gentle. It was cool, and it soothed him. That rough hand laid on his forehead and rubbed his brow sweetly. He was so very _tired._ The other hand reached down for his _w_ rist, and, gently, touched the inside of his elbow.

And stabbed him. Kraglin screamed. Again, his other arm.

Then, his upper leg. Again, the other.

His neck. His stomach.

The fire spread.

\--------------------

“Hold him!”

_“They can’t survive outside ‘is body, not at the stage they’re in.”_

“I can’t cut if he’s fighting like this!”

_“Drain the blood from the bites, as much is safe, and drop his body temperature. The eggs will change his blood. Make it bad.”_

“Get that rookie out before he upchucks up on us!” “Hold his arms!”

_“Freeze ‘im.”_

“That’s too much blood, he can’t lose no more!”

_“Without all that blood, he’s gonna go downhill fast. Watch ‘im.”_

“Mop that up, before we fall on him!”

_"If you can get that right, lose most of ‘em eggs, kill off the rest, he might make it.’”_

“There’s still too much black, we gotta keep goin’!”

_“Get ‘im fresh blood when he’s bluer than you. That should bring ‘im back. Mebbe.”_

“We’re losing him!”

\---------------------

The eggs looked like nothing more than dirt that had mixed with the blood. Hardly something to be afraid of.

Even with E’erv’s promise that they were harmless once they cooled down enough, the crew took no chances. They mopped it up, sealed it and the cleaning tools, froze the lot, and threw it out in space.

That the ship was about 30 degrees colder than normal for a week or so, no one mentioned.

And no one complained about being put on unofficial bug watch.

\---------------------------

The doctor took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He had seen his share of dead bodies, had killed others, but… he looked at the clean med bay.

That had been a lot of blood.

It had spattered on the the floors, the walls, the ceiling. The clothing that couldn’t be wiped off was frozen, then thrown out the airlock.

_They couldn’t burn it, not if heat…_

He shuddered, and turned to Kraglin. The first mate lay in the contagion chamber and was currently being frozen. Marojk was there to make sure that it wasn’t to the death.

Right now it was getting hard to tell.

\----------------------------

Yondu stared Balgat down. Balgat stared back.

“I’ve kept my part of the bargain centaurian.”

“You did.” Yondu felt heavy, exhausted, _old (shut up Kraglin, or I’ll show you how feeble I am)_.

“Your _promise,_ centaurian.” Yondu sneered. “Open your _eyes_ , backstabber. It’s on its way to your ship.” Balgat glared a moment more, waiting for confirmation from his crew. It came. The package had been flown and released ahead of Balgat’s moving ship. No danger of being fired upon for Yondu’s crew.

They stood there, waiting for Balgat’s crew to pick it up, and then for Balgat to examine it. The tattooed captain looked over it in awe.

“The MX32 Modified.” He ran his hands over it. “One of the greatest weapon systems to date. What government wouldn’t pay a pretty penny for this.” He raised his eyes to Yondu. He smiled, and his face _twisted._

“On behalf of my _brother_ , I accept this gift. Farewell Yondu.” He was gone.

Yondu closed his eyes and stood there a moment. He heard Horuz approach, step behind him. _Judging_ him.

“What _government,_ indeed.”

 

\-----------------------

 

_Dun duh duuuuun! Who would've guessed reproduction! Anyone? Anyone at all? Eewwwww :p_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeeeeehaaaaw! I'm on a ROLL! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. This chapter came quick and I really wanted to share it. Let me know if you want me to slow down ;) Enjoy!_

 

_\------------------------------_

 

Ravager ships don’t carry much in the way of blood.

If you’re injured enough to need it, the ship may send you out to a medical facility that doesn’t ask too many damn questions. Or they may just put you out of your misery.

So what does a ravager ship do when they need blood they don’t have?

They steal it.

The moment the transmission with Balgat’s twitchy crewman ended, Yondu sent two senior ravagers off on the most important mission of their lives. Important, ‘cause they die if they failed.

They succeeded. Now they needed to get Kraglin’s heart beating again.

 

\------------------------------

 

First they had fought to bring down his raging fever. Now they couldn’t get him warm enough. Ain’t life a bitch?

They were continuously running freshly heated blood through his veins, keeping a VERY close eye for suspicious spots ( _E’erv said they_ would _have died, they_ should _all be dead, they_ better _be dead)_. Now they kept watch, monitoring his heart, his wounds, and for any suspicious squirming under his skin. The rest of the ship was an icebox. The med bay was a sauna.

Now, paired with the heat and the exhaustion, Marojk had dozed off in his chair. The assisting crewmen were off resting in their bunks.

And Yondu could enter unseen.

His first mate had a pale, waxy sheen from the freezing-defrosting-blood loss bit. All the incisions they made ( _small compared to the amount of blood that had been gushing out_ ) were bandaged, leaving most of him bare. Modesty was an afterthought to his care. Eventually, someone had finally thought to throw a blanket on him.

There was continuous whirring from the machines heating and cycling the blood, beeping from the heart monitor, and humming from the heating system. Not a sound from Kraglin. Not a twitch.

Yondu laid a hand on his brow. He was used to their natural temperature differences, but _Kraglin was so cold_. His skin, normally flushed, dirty, and full of life, looked wrong beneath the blue of his. This was _wrong._ And it was making Yondu angry.

“Hey.” It was no more than a murmur, but It was hissed. “You lazy ass, get your sluggish hide moving before I beat it.” Nothing.

His tone dropped and he growled. “I knew you were a useless pile flesh. Mebbe I need to get Horuz to take over a bit, make you _work_ for it. Do you have any idea what you cost me?”

In contrast to his words, his thumb smoothed over Kraglin’s eyebrows, down his nose and to his cheek. Again. Still nothing.

“Horuz’s been getting too big fer his britches. Time fer you to get up and set him straight.” His hand dropped to his neck, gently, avoiding the bandages. It was a hair warmer, being closer to the chest. His chest…

Yondu softly, ever softly, laid his hand on Kraglin’s heart. Feeling it beat. Feeling the warmth. He lowered himself, and pressed his nose to the first mates ear.

“You get better, hear me boy? You get better now.” Yondu’s voice cracked and he swallowed. “Get better or I will _never_ forgive you, you piece of shit.” Gently, so gently he rubbed his nose and cheek against the cooler ones. He pressed his lips to his neck, his jaw, trailed up his cheek, and finally, ghosted them against his lips.

“Hurry back.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Marojk jerked awake. He leapt up, glancing around for what had disturbed him. He was alone with his patient. Kraglin’s heart was steady and he had warmed slightly. Then what…?

He was almost knocked to his feet. _Ah. Huh._

The ship was moving. And it was in a hurry.

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

Jion and Horuz glared at each other. Yondu rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now _this_ was familiar.

“Why the _hell_ do I have t’…” “Cause you didn’t finish fixing it yet, dumbass!” Yondu roared. His patience was running thin lately. And he was about to punch the smug grin off of Jion’s reptilian mug.

“We need to make a quick getaway Horuz, and I can’t do that if the _fucking_ engines are still _fucking broken_!!” Horuz’s scruffy face went pale, then red, then purple. Yondu lifted his chin and put his hand to the edge of his coat. A warning. Horuz breathed, gave a curt nod, and left. Yondu watched him leave, eyes narrowed, then turned to Jion. The look in Yondu’s eyes was enough to wipe the grin off his face.

“Any questions?”

“No sir.”

“Let’s get to work.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

The plan was simple. Balgat would trade the weapon for his brother. The government had put out some big numbers in an offer for it, and both captains knew that the trade would be accepted. Most likely Balgat would create a _distraction_ and take his brother AND the weapon off the planet. Maybe even their original bounty, a historic artifiact valued highly by collectors. It was a huge haul. It would be the perfect plan.

If not for Yondu.

Yondu’s team had successfully stolen the artifact ( _the guards would be hurting tomorrow. If their bosses didn’t kill them first_ ). Security had been lax due to the dangerous transaction at the jail. Balgat had more than enough crew to do some major damage.

Now they joined up with Jion’s team who had been monitoring Balgat.

When things went down, Yondu’s group would provide a distraction and Jion’s crew would steal back the weapon. Balgat was watching for Yondu anyway. When Jion gave the word that they had succeeded, they would meet back at the ship and haul ass.

If Balgat or Largan were killed in the melee, well, no skin off of his back.

An explosion rocked the building. Time to get to work.

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

“Hurry!” Yondu waited till Jion and his crew were on, then closed the hatch.

“Now!” He barked into his comm to the bridge crew, and everyone shifted as the ship rocketed off.

They had lost two members in the scuffle. Not bad. The rest of them lay panting, some bloodied, some bruised. Yondu turned to Jion, who’s tail was swishing rapidly. Who had empty hands.

_Tweeet!_

Jion almost tripped over that damn tail as he accelerated backwards, arrow tip digging in the scales between his eyes.

“I told you,” Yondu advanced. “To give the signal when you _had the weapon_.” He made an exaggerated show of turning in a circle, looking around. “Where’s my weapon Jion?”

Jion growled, not nearly as intimidating as he stared crosseyed at the arrow. “They were ready for us captain, there was nothing we could do. It was… it was like they knew we were coming.”

“And Balgat and Largan?” Jion said nothing, but closed his eyes in resignation.

Yondu watched him considering. The weary silence of his team was telling. _Tweet._ The arrow returned.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” His comm snapped to life. “Captain, they’re hot on our trail!” _That_ got Yondu’s attention. He snarled. “They couldn’t have found us this fast!”

“I told you captain, they knew.” Yondu turned to him and stared. Jion met his gaze.

And then the ship lurched.

The comm again. “Captain, the engines… something’s wrong!”

Yondu roared. “Horuz, dammit…!”

Then the engines seized.

 

\-------------------------

 

_Toodles for now :)_

 


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm baaaaa-aaaaack! I hope everyone's having a good week, because apparently Yondu and Kraglin aren't. Enjoy!_

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Balgat and Largan were closing in- and they were sitting ducks.

Jion thought that they had been set up during the theft. Yondu thought that the other ship was catching up to them too quickly.

Something stunk about this, and it wasn’t just their leathers.

Yondu gritted his teeth, gave a sharp jerk of his head, and refocused. There were more pressing matters. He activated his wrist-piece, and gave snarled orders to the bridge. “Get the defenses up! Alc, Drondo, make sure all of our communications and systems are locked down, leave a handful of phony ones available.”

He marched toward the corridor, gesturing to Jion to follow. “Keep the fake communications and commands on focusing towards a distraction, with the M-ships preparing a pincher formation to get our asses out. Don’t let them into our blocked systems or I’ll kill you myself!”

Yondu whirled to face Jion, who was following close enough to stride into the captain’s grip. He was yanked into Yondu’s dark snarl. “I don’t know what the _fuck_ Horuz’s playing at, but get. My. Engine. _Fixed._ I want us out of here in 15 minutes.”

Jion blanched. “But if they know we’re going to attack with the M-ships…” Yondu gave him a disgusted look. “That won’t matter if we’re blasting them with _this_ ship, now won’t it?” He shoved him away. “Fifteen minutes Jion, or I’ll send your flesh as a target to our old friends!” And he was gone, racing down the corridor and shouting further commands.

Jion froze a moment, and raced to the engine room. He turned a corner and paused. Glanced around. And smiled. He pulled a device from his pocket and brought it to his lips and murmered softly.

“Get me Balgat. Now.”

 

\--------------------

 

Kraglin’s skin tone was looking better, though it was hard to tell with the flashing lights. Marojk was alone with him, and he was scurrying around to lock down all of his equipment and his patient.

He was somewhat relieved with whatever-the-hell was going on, though he almost kicked himself after. If the alarms were still sounding, then something was still threatening them. They could all die. That was, however, kinda preferable to the alternative.

Kraglin still hadn’t stirred. His temperature and vitals were stabilizing, but there was no way to know if his brain had been affected by the prolonged fever and later freezing. Defrosting even. And the infection sites…

Marojk took a moment to look them over again. Nerves, muscle, and tissue had been deeply damaged in his calf and hand. His non-dominant hand, but still… Marojk could feel the nervous sweat dripping down his back.

The first mate would live. Probably. But to what capacity… The doctor rubbed a hand over his suddenly dry mouth. They had saved Kraglin’s life, but Marojk didn’t know if that was enough to save _him_.

Yes, they could stay in danger a while longer. He had no idea what he had the courage to tell Yondu.

 

\----------------

 

Horuz was bent over a section of engine, cursing to himself. Well, shouting it out loud, but to no one in particular.

Jion heard Horuz loud and clear. Horuz didn’t hear Jion.

And he certainly wasn’t prepared for Jion striking the back of his skull.

 

\---------------- 

 

Yondu stood on the bridge, still in the midst of the crew racing about in their duties. He listened and prepared. And he felt rather than saw the empty spot to his right. His lips tightened. He spared a single glance, then focused again on the viewport.

Balgat’s ship was closing in. Balgat had a larger crew and a larger ship. One that had more weapons. There was only one that was on Yondu’s mind though, and he had no idea if the other captain had the time or capability to _use_ it.

The MX32 Modified was created on a technically advanced planet that had been destroyed by a horrific plague. The ravagers had braved the aftermath ( _or rather, Yondu had braved some trouble-makers after threatening them with a further two years in the brig. They were quarantined with the system and survived. Lucky bastards)_.

The MX32 had the ability to reach into another system, read it, and control it.

It could destroy them from the inside out. Yondu was fighting to _keep_ them out. Or slow them down, at least.

Long enough to race out of Balgat’s range.

He listened to a xandarian give phony commands over the loose line, “prepping” the M-ship pilots. A siciloid was putting phony commands to the M-ship bay, preparing to send out the M-ships. Yondu needed Balgat to be listening in and preparing for their bogus attack.

Have the MX32 work to destroy the wrong thing if the other captain could get it running.

Give Jion and Horuz time.

 

 --------------------

 

The alarms stopped. A slower, softer red light remained, cautioning crew to remain at their posts. Marojk had stepped away to prepare for… well, anything. Injuries, deaths, illnesses, upset stomachs… Holding off the inevitable was turning him a paler shade of green and he needed busy work to occupy him.

He could hear the monitors in the background, and that reassured him enough to stop glancing back every moment. Well, he forced himself to stop glancing back. It felt childish, but he kept praying and hoping that Kraglin would wake up.

That way he would know ahead of time if Yondu would spare him... or if he should end his own miserable existence. Now where was that upset stomach cure?

He was so preoccupied that he stopped looking back altogether.

Kraglin stirred.

 

 

\--------------------

_Happy Tuesday everyone!_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hold on tight! Things're gonna get bumpy :)_

 

\-------------

 

Kraglin couldn’t hear anything over the ship.

Ravagers surrounded him on all sides, a swarming sea of red. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, couldn’t tell what they were doing with the ship making so much noise. It intensified the pounding in his head. The pain made him move slower than normal, and he squinted his eyes to keep the red light out. But he could still see him.

The blue of his skin peeked out between passing ravagers as the captain marched steadily onwards, _away_ from Kraglin.

“Captain!”

He had shouted, but he couldn’t hear anything over the damned _ship_. Yondu kept moving away. Surrounded by his comrades, there should have been no concern. Inside of Yondu’s ship, there should have been no unease. With his captain just ahead…

Something was wrong. Fear was twisting in his belly like a Sicilian snake. The noise of the ship kept getting louder, the pain in his head radiating down his spine, making him slower. A ravager was pushed into him, and the first mate moved to snarl in his face.

He didn’t recognize him.

It stopped him a moment. There were too many crewmembers to _know_ all of them, but he could definitely _recognize_ them. Kraglin turned, and looked around him.

He recognized no one. The fear wrenched his insides and he doubled over. The sound intensified. Unfamiliar eyes watched him. Kraglin jerked up and pushed forward, racing down the corridor. Figures pushed in from all sides. There was no hint of blue.

“Yondu!” The roar of the ship was too much. The number of strangers had stalled his progress. Yondu was gone.

This was wrong. His captain was surrounded by strangers, and Kraglin couldn’t help him from here. The ship grew louder and began to shudder. The unfamiliar ravagers pushed closer, dragging him back, and back.

“YONDU!”

 

\------------------------ 

 

Marojk turned his head so sharply that his neck gave a painful crack. Kraglin had called out in his sleep and was moving weakly. The first mate was fighting to wake up.

Marojk almost sobbed in relief. The bottles dropped from his slack hands and he stumbled to the bedside, shock robbing him of his coordination. Yondu just _might_ spare his life.

Kraglin’s eyelids were twitching and he was clenching his hands. His moaning was turning into murmurs, and Marojk leaned in to listen. The words were slurred and soft. The doctor forced himself to tune out the background noise.

He succeeded.

And didn’t hear the door.

A hand dug into his shoulder. Marojk was twisted around and shoved into the wall in one swift movement. The force of it took his breath away.

Any cry for help was stifled by a hand cruelly crushing his mouth. Marojk looked, and froze.

He had recognized Jion immediately, lurking near the entrance. The figure holding him took a moment more.

He never could forget those eyes.

 

\------------------------

 

Yondu was getting real sick of staring at Balgat.

“Surrender Yondu Udonta. Surrender now, and I will allow you to die quickly.”

Yondu allowed his jaw to drop, and flung his arms out in an air of disbelief. “What’s all this?!I gave you your doohickey, what more do you want?” He allowed himself a grin. “Wassa matter? They not like your idea of a trade?”

Balgat’s lips curled up secretly. “Oh, they _loved_ it Udonta. They loved it so much that they about _died_.” He slanted his black eyes. “Our… negotiations ended so well that we walked out with more than expected. All thanks to you.” Yondu was ready to whistle the syrupy smugness of the man’s face.

“Anything fer a _friend_ , Balgat.”

“And as a friend, I give you this opportunity to surrender.” Yondu just _barely_ refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and you’ll kill me right quick, right? Real gen’rous of you, _friend_.”

Yondu spared a quick glance to his console. Fourteen minutes had passed. Time to wrap this up.

“What’s this about Balgat? You got yer brother and yer weapon.” He spread his arms. “I’m cleaned out of anything _worth_ having. I’m no threat to you. What do you want?”

Everything was ready, as long as Jion and Horuz did their jobs. Less than a minute.

“What do I want?” Balgat shifted closer, close enough for Yondu to see the flare of his nostrils, the fine wrinkles on his face. “I want to be the greatest ravager around, just me, my ship, my brother, and _his_.”

Yondu stilled.

And gritted his teeth.

“She’s not fer sale.” Balgat just smiled. “Then I’ll just take it.”

The tattooed captain gave a dramatic gesture to his crew.

“Disable their weapons!” Yondu watched him quietly while Balgat roared with laughter. “You’re a sitting duck, Yondu Udonta! There’s nothing you can do against the toy you gave me!” Yondu could _feel_ the frightened looks his crew gave him.

“Seal their doors, keep the crew from moving around the ship!” Yondu remained still.

Balgat sneered.

“Yes, your weapons. Not your m-ships. I disabled those already, even if you were _planning_ to use them. And I must thank you, I didn’t even have to _worry_ about your broken engines. This is a lovely present Centaurian. All gift-wrapped and ready just for _me_. Prepare to be boarded _filth_ , and prepare to die.”

Still nothing.

And then Yondu smiled. “And _how_ exactly did you know about my engines?”

He watched Balgat’s smile slowly slip away. Keeping eye contact with his enemy, he motioned to a crewmember.

“Fire.”

Balgat’s ship rocked with the strike. Yondu _savored_ the look on his enemy’s face.

“Your new doohickey was _fascinating_ , I gotta say. Me and my crew had a lotta fun pulling it apart and putting it together.” He gave a shrug. His face filled with fake concern and sarcasm dripped from his lips.

“I sure hope we didn’t put it back together wrong fer you.” He took a small part from his pocket and tossed it from one hand to another, waiting for Balgat to _understand._ Then the shark grin returned. He nodded at another crewmember.

“Start ‘er up and get us moving. Full throttle now.” The engine roared to life. Balgat started to bark orders, but a series of strikes to his ship cut him off. Not his ship… his thrusters.

A handful of m-ships had snuck in from behind. They had left the Eclector before Balgat had arrived.

Balgat’s roared curses were cut off as Yondu ceased communications. The Eclector rocketed away as Balgat’s ship was left floundering.

A navigator looked at his captain with wide eyes. “But the engines… I thought….”

Yondu huffed. “They’re fine, of course.” He gave a pointed grin. “Best way to find a rat? Leave out some smelly cheese and wait fer him to take it.” He posed a moment, allowing the knowledge of his victory to fill the bridge. He had never been a humble man.

Yondu had had his suspicions ever since the initial betrayal, and now he could confirm it. Now to find the rat and crush him.

“Sir.” A communications tech. “Marojk’s calling from the med bay. He says that you’re needed urgently.”

His gut twisted and he stilled. _It better be good news._

Yondu barked orders to the bridge crew to finalize their escape and strode away. Outside, he grabbed a rookie by his suit and hauled him alongside. “Yer name?”

The burly alien stammered in surprise. “L…Lonkir sir!” Yondu gave him a mighty shove towards a separate corridor. “Alrighty Lonkir. Git yerself to the engine room and find Horuz, see if he’s dead. If not, keep him alive till I get there. And keep an eye out fer Jion, he’s scaley and green. And will probably try to kill ya. You see him, you tell _me._ ” He gave a wave as he strode away.

“Try not t’ die.”

And now to the med bay. He couldn’t keep his first mate waiting.

 

\------------------------- 

 

Kraglin’s first moments awake were a struggle.

First he had to work to open his eyes. Then he had to work to focus. Then he had to work to _breathe_.

That last part was harder with the hands crushing his windpipe.

The blue he had been seeking was nowhere to be found. All he could see was grey. He clawed at the hands, ripping at his own throat in desperation. The first mate bared his teeth at the figure on him that was decidedly _not_ blue.

And not in prison.

_Largan._

 

 

_\-------------------_

 

_Thanks for sticking with me! Please, keep commenting - it keeps me sweet :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys, I’m so sorry for the huge delay. I have a major job opportunity I’ve been fighting for, and some changes at home. I’ve missed you all, and I hope this chapter makes up for it._

_\-----------------------------------------_

 

_“You want out of this fucking hole? You haul yer own ass out.”_

Yondu always had a way with words. And that one phrase, that one moment, summarized his leadership (if you could call it that) style. And Kraglin, after that fateful day long ago, took it to heart.

He didn’t have a choice really. Yondu liked to follow-through on his threats, and if it left Kraglin muddy, bloody, and angrier than a woman scorned, well, that was just a bonus.

So Kraglin coped. And fought. And _learned_. And eventually clawed his way to his captain’s side.

Whoever wanted to try and change that, well, they had another think coming.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Kraglin dug his nails into the tender points between Largan’s ribs and twisted. Largan roared and overturned the bed, sending the two of them to the floor. Kraglin used his long legs and pounded his attacker’s knees and ribs, creating distance.

It did little good, as his vision blurred and tilted. He could dimly hear Jion as he fought to right himself.

“…be here any moment, we need to…” A growl, then silence.

Kraglin shook his head, blinked once, twice, and grimaced. This was _not_ the wake-up call he was wanting. There, between him and the door, stood Largan.

Balgat was sharp, calculating and cruel, but his brother… While Largan had never been pretty, his captivity on the planet made things much worse. His hulking form and expansive tattoos were marred in scars and wounds that had yet to heal. His eyes, as black as his brothers, had a manic light to them.

“What on earth was Yondu thinking? All this effort… for _you_?”

Largan stalked as Kraglin’s eyes darted around the room. There stood Jion, and Kraglin’s spine stiffened at the sight of the blaster pointed towards him. _Not good_. On the floor behind Jion lay Marojk. _Dead?_ His gaze darted back to Largan, and he edged towards Marojk’s desk. There had to be _something_ …

Largan snarled and leapt at him. Kraglin swerved, but still caught the edge of Largan’s fist. Kraglin fought to keep his footing and Largan pinned him to the wall. Kraglin realized just how defenseless he was as Largan’s outfit pressed his naked skin. While his senses were coming back, so was the pain that came with his injuries. He grunted as Largan pulled in and snarled.

“You and the centaurian left me in that hell on purpose! And now…” Largan squeezed Kraglin’s bandage and blood welled. “Now, he sacrifices to save you. You! I know _what_ you are, and your people never should have escaped to see the light.” Largan pressed closer still, and Kraglin struggled to breathe.

“Udonta shouldn’t have crossed me. And he shouldn’t have saved you.” Largan smiled. “Because you’re going to bring him here and… well. Let’s just say I learned some _tricks_ while I was away.”

Kraglin struggled, but could do little with Largan so close. The brother chuckled darkly, and nuzzled Kraglin’s cheek. The scars and unhealed tissue made the first mate recoil, and he shuddered as Largan licked his temple. The arms tightened around him.

And then an explosion.

They both went down, then Largan was on his feet with a roar. Jion lay on the ground, moaning, his arm and torso shredded. From behind a cabinet peered Marojk, another explosive ready in his hand. The side of his face was dripping in blood from before, and his gaze was unsteady, his hand wavering. Marojk wobbled again and Largan charged.

The second explosive missed completely. Largan grabbed the doctor by his neck and whipped out his blade. As he pulled it back to stab Marojk, Kraglin grabbed the knife hand from behind and pulled Largan off balance. Largan kept his hold and used the doctor’s head to break his own fall.

Kraglin struggled to maintain control, but was still too weak from his illness. He ended on his back, one arm pinned beneath and the other in Largan’s hand. The brother leered down at him, his knife at Kraglin’s throat.

“All of this… for you. Truly, Udonta could have done _much_ better.” Kraglin snarled as Largan’s eyes roved over his bare form. “Tell me, are you merely his first mate… or do you have further… uses?” The knife pressed closer still and Kraglin could feel a flush spreading from his face to his chest. Largan threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, how perfect! Any minute now, Balgat will be boarding with the crew. He gave up the MX32, soon he’ll give up the ship, and now…” Kraglin’s head swam. _What? What the hell?_

“And now…” Again Largan’s face leaned in, the black eyes dark and flat.

“They took everything from me, hraxian. Because of you and your captain.” The knife slithered down Kraglin’s bare chest. “And now, I will take everything from him.” He twisted Kraglin’s free arm painfully, until he trapped it with the other.

“Starting with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Almost there. Hold on Kraglin, Yondu's coming._

_\---------------------------_  

The sight of the crew blocking the corridor did little to calm Yondu’s nerves. One saw his look and stepped forward. “Jion’s orders, sir. He moved everyone out and said we was to stay clear of medical. Said something about bugs.” Yondu tensed.

Then the first explosion.

It was small, but Yondu could feel it through his bones.

Jion.

He opened his mouth to snarl at the crew in front of him, then paused. Considered.

The second explosion.

Oh hell no.

"Move!"

He shouldered two crew out of his way with a roar, and broke the nose of the last blocking his path with an elbow across the face. He ran.

The first crew member who had spoken stared where the captain disappeared.

“Must be some big bugs.”

\---------------------------

_“He gave up the MX32, soon he’ll give up the ship.”_  

No, no.

Largan was lying. Maybe this is just another nightmare. He’s probably still in storage with the fucking spider.

Kraglin couldn’t breathe. His earlier adrenaline was gone, the illness and blood loss had robbed him of what strength he needed. Largan was just too big, having too much fun, and Kraglin was afraid of the look in his eyes.

It reminded him of that fucking spider.

_“You want out of this fucking hole? You haul yer own ass out.”_

Kraglin stilled and lowered his eyes, and waited. The heat and weight of Largan’s body was stifling. Kraglin could feel the panic welling up and fought to swallow it down.

Wait! Wait.

Largan was breathing heavily as he stared down at him. The knife had made various circuits, leaving scrapes and cuts. He had begun grinding against him, and the roughness of his uniform against his tender flesh hurt.

 

Jion’s moans were becoming gargles.

 

Marojk still hadn’t stirred.

 

Largan was getting warmer and was grinding in earnest. The look in his eyes though… Kraglin forced himself to look away. To lie still.

Largan jerked once, twice. He chuckled darkly and brought his lips to Kraglin’s ear. “I hope you enjoyed that filth, cause now I’m gonna…” Kraglin bared his teeth.

 

And _ripped._

 

Largan roared. The bite had missed the vital parts, but blood was gushing from the hole in Largan’s neck. He reared up and slammed the hilt of the knife into Kraglin’s face. Once. Twice. And he chucked it to the side.

Kraglin’s arms were still pinned, had long since lost sensation, and Largan had no difficulty taking his hand and putting pressure on Kraglin’s face. The force of it strained his neck back, pinned his jaw, and covered his nose and eyes.

_I can’t breathe._

The panic was back. The adrenaline of it gave Kraglin the strength the thrash about, but he couldn’t…

Largan took his other hand and dug his nails into the fleshy part of Kraglin’s stomach and _dug_. Kraglin tried to scream, but…

 

_I can’t breathe._

“I was gonna play with you first, but congratulations, first mate Kraglin. Cause now I’m gonna rip out each part of you and make sure you get a good look. And then I’ll feed it all to your captain. Let’s see how long your parts can keep him alive to see the new age of _my_ ship!”

Kraglin gave a great heave, tried to move, tried to anything.

Largan's grip only tightened.

_I can’t breathe._

 

_I can't… I'm sorry Yondu._

 

Kraglin felt something in him crumble, and he gave in. Gave in to the darkness, the pain, the deep grief of _no more,_ and just -

 

_Fweet._

The pressure was gone.

Kraglin gasped, gagged, rolled, crawled, stumbled, _fought_ to get to his feet. The sudden freedom gave way to confusion as he tried to realign himself, focus, _fight_ …

Huh.

Largan wasn’t looking at him.

Kraglin glanced hurriedly, caught a flash of blue, and stopped. And _breathed._

Yondu was here.

And boy did he looked _pissed._

\--------------

 

_Thanks for sticking with me. See you at the final showdown._


End file.
